When the Darkness Comes
by SourceTMI
Summary: Jocelyn wanted to keep Clary ignorant on her life, but you cant hide from the truth forever. When Clary meets Jace she not only starts uncovering secrets about her own life, but about love and sacrafice. Clary doesnt want to be a stupid ignorant girl anymore, but as she uncovers more secrets she realizes that the truth is a dark painful reality. *Rating may change* *All mundane*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so dont be so harsh. I really hope you like it! This idea popped into my head while I was taking a shower LOL :p Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

Chapter one

"Like it or not im going with you, mom," Clary said, refusing to pack. Her room was a mess and empty boxes sat on her bed. Since she showed no signs of packing up Jocelyn, her mother, decided to do it for her. Clary watched her mother's red curly hair bounce as she walked towards her. She sat at the edge of the bed beside Clary. Clary couldn't believe this beautiful woman is her mother. They may have the same red hair and eye color, but Jocelyn's hair was a few shades darker, while Clary's hair looked like it was on fire. Jocelyn was also more sophysticated. She was sitting on the bed, back straight, while Clary slouched.

"Fist of all," her mother's smooth voice brought her back to reality and out of her cloudy mind."You need to pack. Second of all, you cant come, this is bussiness I have to take care of and you'll just get in the way. Got it?"

"But-"

"Clary, I dont have time for your stubborness. My decision is final. Do you understand?"Jocelyn's tone was firm, but Clary heard something else.

"But why cant I stay with Simon?"

"Madame Dorothea will take great care of you. And you'll be closer to Simon's house, too. And she lives by a good neighborhood-"

"You mean _rich _neighborhood. And if you were gonna suggest making new rich friends, forget about it. I dont think those people will even want to be near me, you know since im not their 'çlass'," Clary made a face at the word 'class'.

"Just because they're rich doesn't mean they are horrible people, Clary," She said exasperated. Jocelyn took Clary's small hand in hers. "Please do this for me, Clary,"Jocelyn's eyes were huge and pleading. Clary sighed and nodded.

After packing, Luke and Simon came to say their goodbyes. Luke was accompanying Jocelyn on her business trip, and that put Clary at ease. She knew her mom wouldnt be alone. Clary loved Luke like a father and he loved her like a daughter. Luke and Jocelyn were supposed to be at the airport in an hour, so they decided it was time to drive Clary to the place she was going to stay for three and a half months. Thats how long the business trip would last. Clary would ask her mom what she was going to do that would take so long, but Jocelyn would manage to change the subject.

They arrived at Madame Dorothea's home. Jocelyn was wrong. Madame Dorothea didnt live _by a_ rich neighborhood, she lived in a rich neighorhood Madame Dorothea used to be her neighbor but she moved six months ago. Her house was three times as big as Clary's , Clary thought, it might not be so bad living here. It was about 11 p.m so no one in the neighborhood was really out and about.

Simon whistled.

Madame Dorothea was waiting outside the entrance door. Once again they said their goodbyes and her mom and Luke thanked Dorothea. Before leaving the helped her get her things off Luke's truck and into the guest room. It was quite big. before she knew it she was standing outside Madame Dorothea's house staring after Luke's truck.

"What is he still doing here?"Madame Dorothea jerked her chin towards Simon, who was standing beside her. Clary it her lip.

"He's my best friend and its kinda late to get a taxi so I was wondering if..."Silence. Dorothea nodded and Clary took it as an approval. Simon and Clary went back inside and into the guest room, but not without saying good night to Dorethea.

Simon lay beside Clary on the bed. They were best friends so it wasnt awkward, and plus they always had sleep overs.

"Simon, I can't believe you joined another useless club. Now I'll spend my afternoons stuck in here!"

"Not really. You can draw, clean up, go make some rich friends."

Clary snorted. "Yeah like if they would like to hang around me. Plus they're snooty and stuck up."

"That's not true, Clary."

"Lets just go to sleep, Simon."

" Night, dont let the bed bugs bite." He fell asleep almost immediately, but Clary lay awake crying silently. Two people she loved were in who knows where, her mother never told her, and she wasnt going to see them for some time. Well, atleast more than she was used to. Clary was finally able to identify the tone her mother's voice had. She was worried. But why? What was she gonna do that was getting her worried? Was she worried Clary was going to missbehave? Why did her mother deny answering these questions?These questions kept swimming in her mind a while longer. Until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know nothing really happens in this chapter. This is like the introduction, so please stick with me! Rememer its my first fanfic! PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I know some of the characters are OOC, but I'll try my hardest to make them grow into their character! OH and there's a line you might recognize!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Clary woke up to the smell of bacon. She sat up feeling dazed. Her toes felt numb.

_Damn,_ Clary thought, _it's cold in here._

Even with her thick blanket, the cold managed to get to her body. She looked to her left, and saw that Simon was no longer laying beside her. She reached for her phone which was on the bedside table. 9:00 a.m. She sent Simon a text.

Clary: Where are you, you disloyal bastard?!

Simon: Sorry had to leave for emergency band meeting.

Clary: Whats wrong?

Simon: Eric broke a leg and we aren't sure if we're still doing the gig on Saturday.

Clary: Tell him I hope he gets better!

And with that Clary shut her phone. Eric could be so stupid sometimes. One time he broke his finger with a bowling ball, and then, with the same bowling ball, dropped it on his toe. Talk about clumsy. He basically had one foot in the grave. Now she was stuck with Madame Dorothea. The smell of bacon still tickled her nose. Honestly she didnt want to sit through an awkward breakfast with Dorothea, but she was hungry. She quickly got dressed into a t-shirt and some jeans. Grabbing them randomly. She went to brush her teeth and saw herself in the mirror. Why did she look so nervous? Was it because she was about to have breakfast with Dorothea, or was it because she knew Dorothea would send her outside to make some friends? She shouldnt have to if she didnt want to, right? Why was she so nervous about this? She blew an exasperated breath and brushed her teeth.

When she arrived downstairs she saw two plates of scrambled eggs with bacon.

"Please sit down. I made breakfast. Hope you like it." Madame Dorothea called from the kitchen. Clary really didnt like scrambled eggs, but she was going to try her best to eat them. Clary thought Dorothea would have a chef to prepare her food, but it looks like she is the only one living here.

* * *

At first breakfast was awkward, but then they started talking about when she was little. Madame Dorothea knew Clary since she was a baby. At the end Clary tried to get some information out of Madame Dorothea about her mother's business trip. She claimed she didnt know much. With that they finished breakfast.

Two hours later Clary found herself bored out of her mind. She had already cleaned up the room she was staying in, and sketched for who knows how much time.

Dorothea came into her bedroom."Why dont you go outside? Ride your bike." Clary loved her bike. She always rode it.

"Can I ride it to Central Park?" Clary asked hopefully.

"No way. Your mom told me not to let you go outside this neighborhood alone."

"But im sixteen. I can take care-"

"Sorry but no. There's a lot of kids here that are around your age. Why dont you go meet them? Come on it's summer, have a little fun." And with that she walked away. Why didn't Clary want to meet rich kids? Was it because she was afraid of them?

_Oh heck no,_ Clary thought, _I am not afraid of them!_

She went to grab her bike, which was on the front porch. The neighborhood houses made a square, so in the middle of the neighborhood was a playground, a basket ball court, and a space to have a picnic. Three to ten year olds were playing in the playground, teenage boys- some of them shirtless- played basketball, and girls were sitting on the benches giggling and watching them with googly eyes. Clary rode her bike along the perimeter. Some kids watched her ride the bike, as if they wished they could be riding one of their own. A little boy with big round glasses watched her the most. Most of the boys were too caught up in the game to notice her, but the girls would shoot looks at her once in a while. Clary was almost going to pass by the playground when she heard somebody call out to her.

"Hey, you!" a female voice called out once again. Clary stopped riding her bike and turned around. The girl had dark hair and walked gracefully towards her. She wore a velvet dress and high heels. She looked very pretty. Clary didnt think these kids would talk to her, but maybe she was wrong. The girl reached her side.

"You are not allowed to be in this neighborhood. Only residents are allowed, so get out of here and ride your bike somewhere else." Clary heard venom in the girls voice. Her earlier thought evaporated. _Bitch_, Clary thought.

"I am not going anywhere," Clary said instead.

"I am calling security!"

"Believe it or not, the neighborhood gave me permission to stay here! So you have no right to kick me out!"

"Ugh, why would they do that. You're a-"

Before she could finish Clary continued to ride her bike, and purposely the bike's wheels stepped on the girl's toes. She yelped.

"Ouch! You little bi-" she called after Clary. Clary wanted to see the girls shocked face so she got off her bike, and steadied it with one hand. Clary smiled at the girls face.

"Whats wrong, Aline?" Another girl with jet-black hair came over to her to help her. They were whispering now. Clary placed one of her hands in each bike handle. She looked back, and saw the girl called Aline pointing at her, and Clary felt savagely pleased. She started walking still looking back at Aline.

Suddenly she bumped into something. No. _Someone. _Her head shot forward. Tearing her eyes away from Aline. A tall boy stood in front of her. His fair, golden, curly hair shining in the sunlight. She met his golden eyes. It was a beautiful eye color. He had his hand on her waist, as if to steady himself. He smiled at her. A beautiful, breath taking smile.

"Im sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," The boy said with a smooth voice. He still had his hand on her waist. Clary bit her lip. She took a step back and his hand fell to his side. Good thing she had her bike for support, because her knees felt weak.

"Not your fault,"Clary muttered, and made as if to walk away, but he stepped in front of her bike.

"Wait," he said as he placed his hands on top of Clary's. She tightened her hold on the handles. "Are you new to the neighborhood?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but heard a clacking noise.

"Jace!," Aline was walking towards them. Both Clary and Jace looked at Aline. "Get way from her! She hurt me!" Jace looked at Clary.

"Oh, really?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, and he leaned forward. His head was a lot closer than it should be. Aline was giving Clary deathly looks. Clary gently stepped back, and Jace's hands were back to his sides.

"Jace!" squealed Aline. "Dont get too close to her! She's a-"

"Aline,"a boy, who Clary noticed was one of the guys who was playing basketball, said evenly."Calm down. It's not like she bitch slapped you. Just leave the girl alone."

"Shut up, Jordan!" Yelled Aline. Jordan made a face. The boys looked at each other, as if they were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Come with me, Aline"said a white-haired boy. Clary stared at his hair, mesmerized by it. He was handsome. Aline denied his offer. Then the white haired boy threatened to tell her dad and she immediately agreed, but not without giving Clary a deathly glare. Clary felt like sticking her tongue out. Why were these people protecting her? She started to walk towards Madame Dorothea's house, but Jace called out to her.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Clary." He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. She turned around so he wouldnt see her blush. Once again she headed towards Madame Dorothea's home, but this time he didnt stop her.

* * *

**A/N: I dont mean to offend anyone! You know about the whole rich people stuff! Its just that I made Clary think this way for a reason! But I dont mean to offend anyone! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had nothing effective to do so I decided to write third chapter!**

* * *

"So then they just...left?" Simon asked for the third time. After the whole Aline incident, all Clary did was lay in bed recalling what happened. She even skipped dinner. Simon came by a few hours after it happened.

Clary took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream. Simon had brought a banana split for them to share but he barely touched it.

"Yup. Want some?"Clary jerked her chin towards the banana split. She told Simon everything that happened with Aline. Except for the part about the boy with the fair hair invading her personal space, but other than that she told him everything.

"Nah. What a spoiled brat. I hate that chick already, but im really proud of you, Clary!"

"She needed someone to put her in her place."

"No. Im not proud of you because of that. Im proud of you, because you didn't lose your temper. You know, because you have such a short temp-"

"What?!No I dont!"

Simon raised an eyebrow. Clary sighed.

"Seriously, Clary. What if you did more than just ruin her perfectly manicured toes? Maybe they would have taken away your permission to stay here and kicked you out."

"Ugh! Your right and Im sorry! I'll try to control my temper from now on."

"Did MD find out?"

"MD?"

"Madame Dorothea."

"Oh! Nope. Im definitely calling my mom to tell her I dont want to stay here."

"Clary, this is barely your first day! You're gonna leave them under the impression that they scared you off!"

Clary bit her lip. He did have a point there, and not all of them were that bad. The boy named Jordan seemed like a pretty nice dude. And the boy named Jace, well Jace made her uncomfortable, and she didn't like it. He barely knew her for five or so minutes, and he was already touchy-touchy with her. Was that his way of trying to scare her off?

"You're right, but for now can we go to your house? I suddenly have the urge to play Mortal Duty." Simon looked like he was trying not to laugh, and at the same time looked annoyed.

"Either you mean Call of Duty or Mortal Combat." He said as they both stood up.

"Same thing."

"No. They are totally different things. Mortal Duty sounds like you have a fatal diarea problem."

Clary smiled at that. They headed outside.

"Im going to Simon's house!"Clary announced to Madame Dorothea who was upstairs.

"Be safe," is all she said.

"Bye, MD!" Simon yelled. They waited for a response.

Suddenly, Madame Dorothea was at the bottom of the stairs glaring at Simon. "That is not my name." Then she slowly went upstairs.

"Nice job, Simon,"Clary said as soon as Madame Dorothea was out of ear shot."You pissed her off."

"Pissing people off is one of my many talents."

"I'll say," Clary muttered.

* * *

Simon dropped her at Madame Dorothea's house at eight p.m. She quickly took a bath and got into her pajamas. She was itching to draw. On the way in Clary noticed a beautiful rose-bush at Madame Dorothea's front porch, and she really wanted to draw it. Clary turned the porch light on, and sat on the rocking chair that was outside in the porch. She lightly sketched the curvy lines of the rose.

She was halfway into adding value when something caught her eye. She looked up and saw fair hair in the dark. It was about nine now, and the sky darkened quickly. Jace was walking towards this direction. Towards this house. Towards _her._ Clary felt he heart beat speed up, and jumped off the chair and scrambled towards the door. She wrapped her hand around the door knob and pulled, but the door wouldnt open. She swore softly. She didn't know why she didnt want to talk to him, but here she was trying to get away.

"You push," she heard him say. His voice near. She flushed. How could she be so stupid?

"Thanks," she muttered. She barely opened the door a crack, when his hand reached over and closed it again. She felt his body heat and swallowed. She turned around slowly. He was a foot away from her.

"If you need Madame Do-"

"No. I wanted to talk to you." He said evenly.

"Oh...what about?"

"It looked like you were trying to get away from me." He said with a smirk on his face, as if he enjoyed seeing her like this.

Clary bit the inside of her lip. "What? No. I just...needed to go to the bathroom." Clary said trying to sound casual. He smiled, and Clary felt her knees wobble. She still had one hand on the knob, so she leaned on it for support. Why was he talking to her?

"OK," Clary said trying to break the awkward silence. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Tell me, Clary, how did you end up living with Madame Dorothea?"

Clary removed her hand from the door knob. He actually remembered her name, and she loved the way he said it.

"Uh...why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to get to know you."

Clary felt the butterflies that lived in her stomach start fluttering their wings. Ugh she never really had this feeling and she hated it. Once again Jace made her uncomfortable, but he also made her feel something else. She couldn't quite identify what it was.

"...name?" She barely realized Jace was talking to her, and the only word she caught was 'name'.

"Huh?" She cursed herself silently. 'Huh?' How lame.

Jace chuckled. The sound echoed through her ears, soft and soothing. "I asked you what your mom's name was." Clary furrowed her eyebrows. Why did he want to know her mom's name?

"Why do you want to know her name?"she asked suspiciously. He smiled a winning smile.

"Im just trying to spark conversation."

Clary nodded as if she understood."Jocelyn."

She saw something pass over Jace's face and he paled.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked alarmingly. What if he passed out right here? People would probably blame her, and she would get kicked out. People already thought she was a wild animal.

"You're a great artist,"Jace said, quickly changing the subject. Her sketch pad sat on the rocking chair, exposing her drawing of a rose. She didnt like anybody looking at her drawings. The drawings always revealed something about her. How she felt. The rose was beautiful, something she wishes she was. Clary blushed. She murmered a thanks as she reached past Jace and snatched the sketch pad. When she straightened up again her stomach flipped. He was so close to her. _Too _close.

"Um, nice talk." Clary said as she turned around, and hurried inside not even waiting for his answer.

* * *

**A/N: I know nothing is really happening but please bear with me! I dont want to rush into the story! It'd be great if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! My experience in FanFic is amazing! And its thanks to the favs, follows, and reviews ! Thank y'all sooooo much. Yup I said y'all! I live in texas so...yeah... Here's the fourth chapter! BTW, Jamily shippers are freaking out about the whole Jamie and Zina pictures, saying that Jamie is a man whore! Please dont say that! For all we know, they broke up a long time ago! We dont know anything, so lets just pretend that Jamily is still together until its confirmed that they broke up. LETS NOT LET THE ACTORS PERSONAL LIVES GET BETWEEN OUR LOVE TOWARDS THE FANDOM!**

* * *

Chapter 4

He was about to ask her if she wanted to go grab lunch tomorrow, but she didnt even give him a chance. She went back inside without giving him a second glance. Was she scared of him? Earlier she looked like she was trying to run away from him. Girls would kill to be with him. Clary was different though. She didnt drool over him like most girls did, and girls basically fainted went he talked to them or touched them. Even being close to girls made them crazy. Couldnt Clary tell he was flirting with her?

He realized that he made Clary nervous. He smiled at that. He knew nobody could resist his charm, but Clary didnt seem to notice. She never experienced that feeling. That girl was ignorant and stubborn.

Dismissing his thoughts he went back to the Lightwood's house.

He opened the door to find Maryse pacing the living room. She looked up, and her eyes widened.

"So...?" she asked impatiently.

"You're doubts were right, Maryse," Jace informed. "She's Jocelyn's daughter."

* * *

After waking up Clary brushed her teeth combed her red curls, and got into jeans and a shirt. She quickly ate her breakfast. She didnt want to be here. Everything she saw made her think about what happened last night with Jace. He made her feel something she never felt before. It was a feeling she didnt like. She helped Madame Dorothea clean up, and announced she was going to Simon's. Madame Dorothea let her go out now, and Clary felt grateful for that. She didnt like being stuck in this neighborhood.

It was about 11 am when she went outside to get her bike. She was about to get on top of her bike when a voice stopped her.

A little kid with round glasses was looking at her. He was hugging a Naruto book to his chest.

"I wish I knew how to ride a bike," He said dreamily. Clary couldnt believe he didnt know how to ride a bike. He looked about seven, so he should be able to ride one. Or at least be about to give up his training wheels.

"You dont know how to ride one?" Clary asked incredulously. "Learning how to ride a bike is one of the best parts about childhood."

His eyes sparkled and asked, " Could you teach me?" Hope colored his voice.

Clary smiled at him. "Of course!" Right then, the girl with jet-black hair arrived at the little boys side. She was even prettier than Aline.

"Max, mom is looking for you," the beautiful girl told Max not taking her eyes off Clary.

"But, Isabelle, Im talking to..." he trailed off. "What's your name?" Clary opened her mouth to respond, but somebody else did it for her.

"Clary," Jace appeared at Isabelle's side.

"Clary," Max tested her name. "Thats a beautiful name."

Clary smiled at Max, and bend down to be at eye-level with him. She was short herself so she didnt have to bend all that much. "Aww thank you, Max. I gotta say that I love the name Max. It fits your adorable personality." She said with a soft voice. Max blushed and that made her want to pinch his cheeks. He was so darn cute!

"Awwww," said Jace in a mocking tone. " Someone has a crush." He ruffled Max's hair.

"Stop that," Isabelle said coldly. "Let's go, Max."

"Bye, Clary!" chimed Max and turned to leave with Isabelle. Jace stayed. He was regarding her curiously, while she straightened up and shoved her hands into her back-pockets. She bit the inside of her lower lip.

"You know," Jace said evenly." I dont think we really had a fresh start...so do you want to start over?" Clary's lips parted in surprise. Maybe thats why she felt unsettled by him, because she had met him in a unsettleling way.

After a moment's hesitation, she smiled and offered one of her hands for him to shake."Im Clary Fray."

He immediately shook it, and grinned."Jace Herondale." His hand was soft and radiated so much warmth that the hairs at the back of her neck stood up. His grip was gentle but firm at the same time. She was looking into his beautiful golden eyes. She could stare into them forever. She itched to draw those startling eyes.

They stood there, her hand in his. After two seconds she pulled her hand back, and shoved it back into her back pocket. He opened his mouth to say something, but somebody interrupted him.

"Hey, Ginger!" Clary sighed and spun around to find Eric walking towards her. She knew it would be Eric, since he was the only one that called her 'Ginger'. She glared at him for two reasons.

1) He had crutches and a cast on his left leg, reminding her of his idiotic ways.

2) He called her Ginger.

"Sorry, sorry," Eric replied to her glare. He gave her a lopsided grin. Clary hadnt seen this idiotic bastard in a month, since he went to New Jersey. Although they werent best friends, she liked Eric. His stupidness made her laugh. She finally cracked a grin and went to give him a hug. She felt so bad for him, with his broken leg and alll. He hugged her back.

"Are you two dating?" Clary heard Jace ask. She pulled away from Eric and turned around to find Jace looking from her to Eric.

Clary and Eric stood there for a second and then burst into laughter.

"Me? Date Eric?" She said trying her hardest not to roll on the ground and laugh. "I wouldnt even date him if he was the last man on Earth-"

"Oooookay," Eric said as he put up a warning hand. Clearly feeling offended. "But seriously, you're just saying that because I turned you down when you confessed you liked me." Eric winked at Clary. Clary fought the urge to say 'Eww'. Instead she rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell Jace she never liked him, but why should she? She had nothing to explain.

Jace nodded as if he understood. "Clary, do you want to-"

"Oh!" Interrupted Eric. "Where are your manners, Clare-bear? Dont you think you should introduce me to your friend?"

"Uhhhhh, right," Clary said, caught off guard at what Eric just said. "Eric this is Jace. Jace, Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Eric." They didnt shake hands. Eric didnt say anything just nodded the Im-a-badass-and-I-recognize-you-too-are-a-bad-ass nod.

"So, Clary," Jace turned his attention towards her."I was going to ask you if you wante-"

"I almost forgot!" Eric interrupted...AGAIN. "I came here to give you your birthday hug! Im going to Cali tomorrow, so I'll miss your birthday this Sunday." He spread his arms waiting for me to hug him.

"But I already gave you a hug," Clary wanted to shoo away Eric and just wanted to talk to Jace. Then she remembered a certain someone."By the way, where's Simon?"

"Had to do something for his mom," Eric shrugged."And fine! Could you atleast sign my cast?" Clary sighed and nodded. "Do you have a pen?"

"No, but I bet MD has one. Lets go inside."

Something was wrong with Eric. He seemed to want Clary far away from Jace.

"Bye, Jace," she said as she turned away to follow Eric back into Madame Dorothea's house.

* * *

Eric climbed into his van after Clary signed his cast. He knew that Jace was about to ask Clary on a date. Eric couldnt let that happen. He knew Simon was in love with Clary, but she was too ignorant to see it. Why, oh why, did Clary have to be so ignorant?

* * *

Jace was about to ask Clary if she wanted to go get some dinner to get to know each other, but that bastard Eric didnt give him a chance. Did he like Clary? It seemed like it, but they both reacted as if the idea of going out was the most disgusting thing in the world.

He remembered Clary's laugh. At that moment both, Eric and Clary, were laughing but it was like all he saw was Clary. All he could hear was Clary's beautiful laugh.

_What the hell?,_ Jace thought, _I sound like such a girl. I barely even met her! So why do I feel like this? _

At that moment he bumped into Aline 'accidentally'. He was pretty sure Aline was planning this would happen.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I didnt see you there!" Jace smirked in response.

"You know, Jace," She said as she trailed her fingers along Jace's left arm. "My house is very lonely. My parents are away on a business trip and Sebastian is out with his friends."

Jace leaned down and his lips brushed her ear as he talked. "Sounds like someone needs company."

The next thing he knew he was in Aline's bedroom, ripping her clothes off. He was pinning her to the wall, her legs around his waist, his mouth on hers. He trailed wet kisses down her throat.

"I saw you," Aline panted. "Talking to that bitch, Clary, earlier." He dug his nails into Aline's bare thighs when he heard Clary's name. Jace liked Clary. She was sweet, shy, and very ignorant above all, but he liked that. It got him pissed that he wasnt able to get Clary to agree on a date. Well more like get to ask her on a date, and all because of that guy Eric.

"Forget her," he said as he planted another kiss on Aline's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I really dont want to rush into Clary and Jace's romance, but I'll try my best to make it happen soon! And a reviewer asked me if they were shadowhunters in this story. Response: No. *All mundane* With that said, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So Jamily isnt really over! Yay! But it was kind of unfair how people hated on Jamie and Zina without even really knowing what was going on, and other than that its his private life and I believe he can date who he wants. Just saying. (: BTW I dont have an updating scheduel.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After Eric left, Clary recieved a call from her mom. Clary didnt tell her mom about what happened with Aline or Jace, and she didnt feel bad about it. She was mad at her mom because she was going to miss Clary's birthday, and she didnt reveal much of her whereabouts. All she said was that she was in Los Angeles, but still didnt say what she was doing. After ten minutes of arguing with her mother Clary hung up in exasperation.

All Clary did for the next two hours was sketch and think about her mom. Why was her mom being so mysterious? Why-?

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"A boy is looking for you, Clary," Madame Dorothea poked her head out of the opened crack on the door. Clary's heart skipped a beat. Was it Jace? Wait, why was she so excited and hopeful for it to be him? Clary nodded and Madame Dorothea left her sight. Clary hurried to the front door. In the doorway stood Max. His eyes brightened when he saw Clary.

"Clary!" Max chimed.

"Hey, Max!" Clary smiled.

"Do you remember what you told me?" He returned a smile.

"Ummm," Clary racked her brain but couldnt remember. "No. Not really."

Max frowned. "You told me you would teach me how to ride a bike."

"Oh, yeah!"

"So can we start our first lesson right now?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Clary was sitting on the rocking chair waiting for Max to come back with his bike. Apparently Max had a bike, but it didnt have training wheels. He said neither of his parents had the time to teach him. His sister and brothers never had the energy to teach him. Turns out Jace is his adoptive brother, and he has another brother named Alec. Clary wondered why she never met him.

Max came back each hand on each of the handles in the bike, balancing the bike, while speed walking towards her. Clary stood up and smiled. She loved this little boy's charisma.

"We should go to the playground," Clary suggested. "There's a lot more space."

They did as Clary ordered. She explained how he needed to balance while riding and how to do it. After explaining everything she helped Max mount his bike. He lowered his feet to the floor, balancing himself on the bike.

"What if I fall?" He asked with a nervous voice.

Clary smiled at him. "Easy. Just get up again."

He returned the gesture. "But could you still help me. You know, from falling."

"Of course, Max," Clary placed a hand on his back and gripped one of the bike handles. He placed his feet to the bike pedals, and Clary pushed gently. Max slowly started pedaling. She didnt let go, not wanting him to fall. His hands shaked a little, he couldnt control his steering, so the bike zig-zagged.

"Steady now," Clary encouraged. "Just try to keep your balance." Max let out a breath and stopped shaking. Clary slowly took her hands away from him. He didnt seem to notice he was riding a bike on his own. He still zig-zagged but didnt fall down. The bike seemed to be leaning to the left. Before he could fall, Clary was at his side, supporting him.

"I think thats enough for today," Clary said with a small smile. She supposed kids his age were clumsy, so to be safe she helped him off his bike.

"Thank you so much!" Max said with a grateful voice. "When is our next lesson?"

"Whenever you're free," Clary suggested.

"Great!" Max had a grin from ear to ear. He started talking about new books he'd read, but Clary didnt listen to him. Something had caught her eye.

Jace.

He came out of the Penhallow's house. When Clary saw Jace, she immediately turned away and looked at the ground. She didnt want him to think she was checking him out, and she felt a little embarrassed by Eric. She didnt know why but she did. Eric acted so...weird. Not that that's new.

"Have you ever read them?" Max asked.

Clary bit the inside of her lip. She didnt know what he had been talking about so she just shook her head. Max started talking again, but Cary zoned out once again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jace with Aline. She had her hands looped around his neck, but his hands were stiff at his side. Clary swallowed a lump in her throat and turned her eyes to Max's dark hair. Why did she feel so bothered that they were holding each other like that. Was she surprised at seeing them like that. Well, not so surprised. Clary figured they were a thing, but now she was certain of it

So this means Jace has a girlfriend. He's taken. Unavailable. Why did Clary feel disappointed at this? And maybe a little mad? Maybe she was mad and disappointed at him because she thought Jace could do better than Aline. Aline might be pretty and all but she's a bitch. Yeah thats probably why she feels like this.

"My brother Alec is here," announced Max. "That means its time for dinner." Clary looked up. She immediately knew who Max's brother was. They had the same dark hair. Alec was talking to Jace while Aline was holding on to Jace's hand. Clary bit down on her lower lip.

"Guess you'd better go," Clary managed to get out.

"You should meet Alec," before Clary could respond he grabbed her wrist and half pulled Clary to where Alec, Jace, and Aline were. Clary didnt want to be anywhere near Aline. Much less when she was with Jace. When they arrived all three of them stared at her.

"Alec, I want you to meet my friend, Clary," Max was still holding Clary's wrist.

Alec smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Clary." Clary's words died in her mouth. Why was everyone so beautiful here? His eyes were a beautiful blue. They matched perfectly with his dark hair.

"Ummm, nice to meet you too," Clary choked out. _Ugh, _Clary thought, _that was lame._

Clary felt the weight of Aline's stare. She needed to get out of here _now._

"I gotta go," She announced to Max. She bent down and kissed Max on the cheek. She straightened up and made as if to turn around.

"Wait," Jace called out. "Where's _my_ kiss?" Alec stared at Jace, more like scowled. Aline gave a little gasp, Max had a confused face, and Clary stared at him. How could he say that in front of Aline?

He wore a smirk on his face. Clary wanted so bad to slap it out of him.

"Just kidding!" Jace said in an offensive voice. Clary quickly turned and walked away.

* * *

"I cant believe this," Robert said, " Are you sure she's their daughter?"

"I already told you," Maryse sad exasperated. " That girl Clary is their daughter. Robert if he finds out, this is going to ruin us."

"I know," Robert said surprisingly calm. "Let's just hope Valentine doesn't find out."

"He wont," Maryse said firmly, "Jocelyn will take care of that."

* * *

**A/N: A reviewer asked me if there will be Sizzy in this story. Response: Of course! And Malec too! PM me if you have any questions, comments, concerns(: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes im still alive! Heres chapter six! BTW im working on a new story details at the bottom!**

* * *

Clary could feel them staring at her back.

How could Jace say that?! Other than Aline being there, Max was there too. He's a little kid and Jace shouldnt be saying stuff like that in front of him. Poor Max. He had such a confused face.

Clary quickened her speed. Right now Dorothea's home seemed so far away. She closed her eyes trying to forget what Jace had said. Had Jace really just asked her to kiss him? But in the end he did say he was kidding...

The worst part of all of this is that she actually felt like kissing him...on the cheek. She just wanted to feel his skin against her lips , but at the same time she felt like slapping the arrogance out of him.

She gasped as she felt her foot get caught in a crack in the sidewalk. She put her hands out in front of her, but instead of faceplanting into the sidewalk, she fell into the arms of someone muscular. The person's hands were gripping her shoulders, and Clary's face was buried in his chest. She leaned back to see who it was. She immediatly recognized him. He was the boy who Aline called Jordan. And what a shocker! He was handsome too!

"You know," Jordan said as he smiled at her. "It's probably not a good idea to walk with your eyes closed." Clary could feel her cheeks heat up. She couldnt help but giggle at her own stupidity. Jordan's smile grew into a grin.

Suddenly conscious that she was still in his arms, Clary stepped away from his grasp. His grin slightly decreased.

"Ummm," he said, by now his smile had disappeared. "Whats your name?"

"Clary. Yours?"

"Jordan Kyle." Another smile made its way into his lips. Clary returned the gesture.

"So," he said trying to spark conversation. "Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Im just here for a little while. I guess you can call it visiting."

"Where are you visiting from?"

Clary automatically felt stupid. "From a mile away from here..."she replied sheepishly.

Jordan gave her a questioning smile, then looked up, as if sensing something.

"Awesome. Look i got to go now, but would you like to grab something for dinner later?"

All Clary could do was stare at him. She tried to say something, but her mom wouldnt open. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Clary felt pressured into saying yes. It was as if half of her brain was arguing with the other half. One was telling her no, and the other was telling to say yes. She swallowed. "Sure," she added a smile to make up for the wait.

He smiled at her a goodbye smile and brushed past her. She turned around to look at his back. She knew she was grinning like an idiot, and she didnt know why.

She suddenly felt something burning into her skin. She searched with her eyes and found Jace staring at her. Her smile quickly faded. She quickly turned around. Once again she started her way back to Madame Dorothea's house, but this time her eyes were wide open.

* * *

Clary quickly shut the door behind her.

_What just happened out there? _Clary thought.

Did she really agree to go on a date? With a guy she doesnt even know? But is it a date?

_Ugh, _Clary thought in exasperation, _How do you know when a boy asks you out on a date? _

_S_he leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes.

"Clary?" Madame Dorothea's voice made Clary jump.

"Yeah?" She said trying to sound casual.

"Are you all right?"

After a second Clary finally answered with a smile. "Why wouldnt I be?"

"Well, you seem a little jumpy..." Dorothea trailed off.

"No, no. Im fine," Clary forced a smile.

Dorothea had an uncertain look on her face, but she still nodded. She turned around to go back from where she came from.

"Madame Dorothea?" Clary called out. Dorothea slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"I wanna- I wanna know more about the people that live here."

Madame Dorothea cocked an eyebrow. "Someone specific you want to know about?"

"Max told me about his adoptive brother, and I got curious." Clary used as an excuse.

"You want to know about Jonathan?" Madame Dorothea asked incredulously.

"Jonathan?" Clary repeated. "I thought his name was Jace?"

"Thats a nick name."

Clary thought Jace fit him better than Jonathan. Jonathan was too...ordinary, normal. Clary might not know Jace for long but he is anything but normal. "OH. So can you tell me about him?"

"Why are you so interested in him?"

Clary opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I just thought his situation was a little weird," she was finally able to choke out.

Madame Dorothea tilted her head in suspicion. "What do you know about his situation?"

Clary swallowed. She had no idea why she was so nervous. "Hes adopted. I just got curious."

"His father died when he was ten. Apparently the Lightwoods were a good friend of his father, so they took him in."

At that moment Clary's anger towards him was gone. All she felt toward him was pity. She knew she shouldnt feel this way. Her father died and she hated when people pitied her because of it. But this was different. Jace actually got to know his father, go to love him. Clary didnt know what was worse: not getting to know your father before he died and not miss him that much or getting to love your dad but suffering so much after his death.

"How did his father die?" Clary's voice sounded distant to her own ears.

"I dont know the details, all I know is that he had cancer."

"What was his name?" Clary couldnt help but ask more and more questions.

"Micheal Wayland."

Clary stayed silent, while Madame Dorothea studied her.

_Poor Jace, _Clary thought.

"What can you tell me about everybody that lives here?" Clary finally asked. Her curiosity was groeing more and more by the second.

"I dont know much. All I know is that they all work in a very succesful agency."

"What kind of agency?"

"A Fashion Model agency. I believe its called FashionHunters."

_Doesnt sound cheesy at all, _Clary thought. Suddenly an image popped into her head. Jace as a model. Aline as a model. Alec as a model. Jordan as a model.

"Are their children their models?" Clary asked.

"I believe so."

"Oh, thats neat. Can I use the computer?"

"You know you dont have to ask," Madame Dorothea said with a smile, then walked away. Clary hurried to the compter set on top of a huge desk. She quickly logged in and went to a website called ' '. After it finished loading she went to 'our models'. Isabelle stared back at her. She looked so beautiful. She had on a pretty white dress with thigh high boots. She was holding what looked like a whip. She looked dangerous and beautiful at the same time. Clary scrolled down and her breath caught. A boy with fair hair looked seductively at her. He was all in black and leather. A leather black jacket, leather black pants, leather black boots. Clary thought Jace couldnt get anymore attractive. Apparently she was wrong. He had one of his hands in one of his front pockets. The other one hang loosely at his side. Any girl would faint looking at this picture. Clary wondered how she was still conscious. His eyes spoke to her. As if he dared you to come closer. She suddenly her his voice in her head. He kept whispering 'Clary' over and over again.

'Clary, Clary, Clary-'

"CLARY!" A familiar voice shouted. She looked away from the computer screen. Simon was standing in front of the desk looking annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Clary replied with the same aggressiveness.

"Ive been calling your name a thousand times. BTW you shouldnt leave the door unlocked."

Seconds passed without either of them saying a word.

"Watcha doin there?" Simon made as if to turn te computer screen to face him, but Clary quickly stood up.

"Nothing important," she quickly closed the page. "Wanna go outside?"

"Uhhhhhh...sure," Simon had a confused expression plastered on his face. She walked around the desk, grabbed him by the elbow, and half dragged him outside. They silently walked to the benches by the basketball court. They both sat close to each other.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

Clary didnt bother lying. "Nope. I just miss my mom, Luke." She rested her head on his shoulder. Sh felt himlet out a deep breath. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and not long after that she wrapped an arm around his waist, and pressed her body even closer to his. At least he still had Simon, and she always would.

* * *

Jace had finally convinced Aline to take a shower...wihtout him. He wasnt in the mood for anything.

He quickly walked out of the Penhallows' and headed to the Lightwoods'. Half way there something caught his eye. Red hair.

Clary was seated on one of the basketball court benches but she wasnt alone. She was cuddling with a dark haired geek with glasses. He felt his temper rise. She preferred a geek over him? He could understand Jordan, but this nerd?

Without thinkign he walked over to the happy couple. He towered over them. Clary had her eyes closed so she didnt see him, but the geek raised his head.

"Clary, arent you goign to introduce me to your friend? " He said with a grin on his face. Clary quickly looked up and untangled herself from her friend.

"Jace?" She asked bewildered.

"No its Brad Pitt," Jace joked.

"Jace say hello to Simon. Simon say hello to Jace." She quickly introduced them.

"Hello," They both said, unfriendly like, at the same time.

"How many boyfriends do you have, Clary?" Jace asked.

This took Clary by surprise. "What?! What do you mean?"

"First Eric, then you agreed on a date with Jordan, now him," Jace jerked his chin towards Simon. Simon turned his head to look at Clary.

"YOURE DATING ERIC?!" Simon had a terrified look in his face.

"NO!"Clary quickly replied. She turned her attention to Jace. "And Im not-" before she could finish telling Jae she wasnt dating Simon, Simon cut her off.

"Whos this Jordan guy?"

Clary looked at Simon once again.

"He lives here. Simon I-"

"Did you really agree in a date with this guy?" Simon sounded hurt.

"Simon-"

"Why didnt you tell me?" He sounded so hurt and finally Clary understood why.

Because she didnt trust him with this information. Theyre best friends, and best friends dont keep secrets from each other. She opened her mouth to speak but he already stared to walk away from her.

"Uh-oh," Jace said sarcastically. Clary couldnt help but feel like this was his fault. SHe gave him a look then started running after Simon. She kept calling out to him but he wouldnt turn around. When she finally reached him she forced him to look at her.

"Im sorry I didnt tell you, Simon." She apologized. He still said nothing.

"I didnt know it was a date." At this Simon finally looked at her in ther eye. This he could believe. Clary was so ignorant. All these years and she still hasnt found out hes in love with her.

"When is this date?" He finally asked.

"Im not going," she responded instead.

"Why?"

"We could hang out instead." HE was so tempted to agree to this but that would be selfish of him.

"No. Theres only three weeks of summer left. experiment. Try something new." He smiled at her and he smiled back.

"OK then. The dates tonight." She informed. Simon looked at his wrist watch. It was 6 pm. They had some time to spend together.

They walked back to Madame Dorothea's house and the whole way there, Simon cried inside.

* * *

Jace slowly walked back to the Lightwoods' house. When he went inside he heard Jordans voice. He went into the huge living room, where he found Jordan and Alec talking.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked.

"Came to get something I let Alec borrow." Jordan replied.

"Are you still goign on the date with the redhead?" Jace asked hoping the answer was no.

"Of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Its not fair," Jace blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Whats not fair?" Confusion colored Jordans voice.

"I had my eyes on her first, Jordan." Jace said firmly.

"What the hell, Jace? You want almost every girl you meet, and once you have her you dont want her. I REALLY like this girl, Jace. Can you give me a chance to atually go out with a girl?"

"Lets make a deal," Jace replied.

"A deal? " Jordan sounded uncertain.

"Lets see who can win her over first. A little friendly competition." Jace heard Alec make a noise. He had totally forgotten he was here. "Jace, you cant do that!" Alec was near to screaming.

"I agree with Alec," Jordan had an angry tone. "Youre treating Clary like shes just a prize. Shes a human being, Jace. You cant play with her like that. Its just a dick move."

"This isnt like you, Jace. Yes, you may be a player. Yes, you may be an ass. Yes, you may be a-"

"Your point is?" Jace asked running out of patience.

"Youre not like this. Ive known you long enough to know you would never want to hurt a girl." Alec finished.

Jace knew they were right, but for some reason he wanted to hurt Clary.

"You cant go out with Clary," Jace finally choked out.

"Jace-" Before Jordan could keep on going Jace cut him off.

"You cant go out with Clary, because she has a boyfriend." Jace explained.

"She does?" Alec asked.

"I saw them outside being all cute with each other. Im not lying,"JAce looked directly at Jordan waiting for a response.

"Then why did she agree to go on a date with me?" Jordan asked.

"I dont know," Jace simply said.

Seconds passed ithout either of them saying anything.

"Im still going on a date with her," Jordan broke the silence.

"She has a boyfriend!" Jace exclaimed.

"You go out with girls that are in a relationship all the time!" Jordan sounded defensive. Jace didnt respond. "Im going to go get ready," Jordan finally said the stomped away.

* * *

"You should probably go get ready for your date,"Simon said.

Clary frowned at what she had on. A pretty green blouse with jeans, and converse. "Whats wrong with what im wearing?"

Simon always envisioned Clary dress like a princess when they finally went on a date. She would dress up just for him, but it bugged him that she would dress up for someone else. "Youre right. What youre wearing right now is good," he finally said. They had been watching TV for the pst hour, but he wasnt paying attention. He was counting the number of ways this date could go. What if they really hit it off, decide to go steady, get married, have ten kids, and ask him to babysit them? A knock on the door interrupted his paranoid thoughts.

"Its time," Simon announced. Both, Clary and Simon, got off the couch and went to open the door. Simon was jst behind Clary. Jordan had on a gray t-shirt with a black vest , and jeans. He looked casual but nice. He smiled at Clary and she smiled back.

"Are you ready?"Jordan asked, then caught a glimpse of Simon.

"Jordan this is Simon. Simon this is Jordan."CLary introduced them. Jordan seemed uncomfortable though.

"Umm, nice to meet you," Jordan said.

All Simon did was smile.

"Lets go,"Clary said then turned to Simon. "You should probably get home." Jordan offered her a hand, and after hesitating she took it. They both went outside and SImon shut the door. He was going to wait for Clary. He went to sit on the couch, and thought about how painful it was to see Clary leave with another boy.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWW poor Simon): Anyways, I am currently writing a new story called 'Dilemma'Its another TMI fanfic! Heres a preview: **

* * *

Clary dug her fingers into her palms. This couldnt be happening. If she chose her mom she wouls lose her forever, bt if she didnt choose her mom she would never see her again. But its better to have her alive than dead. Right? Did it matter if she wasnt going to see her again anyway? What was she thinking? Of course it mattered! She didnt want her mom dead.

Clary looked up to find Jace's beautiful golden eyes staring at her wit intensity. TRying to figure out what she was thinking. WHat her choice as going to be.

"Clary, whats your answer?" The Inquisitor asked impatiently. Clary opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked at Jaces eyes, trying to find the answer in his gold eyes, but all she saw was her reflection.

The Inquisitor took her looking at Jace the wrong way.

"Please leave, Jace. You are making Clary uncomfortable."

"What?"Jace asked incrediously. "No I-" he was cut off by the inquisitor.

"This matter doesnt concern you, Jace" Imogen said coldly.

Clary suddenly felt her eyes sting. SHIT! Was she about to cry?

"Clary, you want me here dont you?" Jace asked Clary.

The last thing Clary wanted was to cry infront of Jace, so she just looked away. He made a noise then walked out of the library.

"Please give me an answer, Fairchild."The Inquisitor repeated.

Clary shut her eyes and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. This was the biggest dilemma of her life.

* * *

**A/N: So thats it! I going to post this stroy once this one gets 50 reviews! **

** Question challenge: Who saw COB? If so did you like it?**


End file.
